


Alt. Prompt 2 - Falling

by VickeyStar



Series: Alt. Prompts Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: He's an adrenaline junkie, Juliet Higgins Whump, Juliet and TC are bffs, Skydiving, Whumptober Alternate Prompt, and she's a closeted adrenaline junkie, it's fun, we know nothing about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: She doesn’t know how she’s let him convince her to do this.Sitting on the bench, leaning against the rumbling inner wall of the plane, Juliet stares at TC while he gets his gear set up.She’s been skydiving before, of course, the act being necessary for some of her stranger missions, but she’s never actively chosen to do so, because why?
Relationships: Theodore "T.C." Calvin & Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Alt. Prompts Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008789
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Alt. Prompt 2 - Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who sprained her ankle yesterday and now has a brace and has to use crutches to walk around?   
> Sleef. That's who.   
> She'll be alright (we think) but it still apparently really hurts.   
> Anywhoo, it's been awhile, and we haven't stuck to the schedule, and we're sorry. But hey, slow progress is better than no progress, right?   
>  ~ Sleef/Vic  
> PS: We know nothing about skydiving so if we got something wrong please go easy on us one of us is injured.

She doesn’t know how she’s let him convince her to do this.

Sitting on the bench, leaning against the rumbling inner wall of the plane, Juliet stares at TC while he gets his gear set up.

She’s been skydiving before, of course, the act being necessary for some of her stranger missions, but she’s never actively chosen to do so, because _why?_

And yet, here she finds herself, sitting in a small plane, thousands of feet in the air, wearing a jumper with a harness attached, waiting to jump.

“This is gonna be fun!” TC shouts over the wind, goggles and a grin on his face.

She smiles back, a tight smile. “I doubt it!”

He laughs, and they’re given the all-clear to go.

She will admit, privately, to herself, that sky diving does have its pleasures, the view, for one.

The wind roaring past her ears creates a sort of white noise, that would give her a sense of peace, if not for the falling-through-the-air part.

The two of them are both experienced, and she’ll admit to giving a little chuckle as TC falls through the air, maneuvering himself around and generally having a good time.

The view is truly breathtaking, seeing the jungle from above, surrounding the clearing they’re currently aiming for as they go to land, the weather perfect and company even better.

They both angle themselves appropriately, heading toward their destination as they prepare to release their parachutes, making eye contact and counting down in their heads as they start seeing the tiny people on the ground, waiting for their arrival.

They pull their parachutes, and TC’s goes up in a stunning array of colors, but something’s wrong, Juliet realizes, as she keeps pulling her own string.

Her parachute isn’t coming out.

She immediately reaches out, grabbing TC’s foot, and just barely keeping a hold as he tries to account for the added weight in the air.

“What’s wrong?” He shouts, looking down and seeing the issue.

“It won’t open!” She shouts back, hooking an elbow on his ankle as she wrestles with the parachute behind her head.

“It’s caught on something!” He replies, trying to help her by looking at the problem.

They’re getting dangerously close to the ground, now, and he has a sinking feeling that she may have to simply tuck and roll, to get through this.

He sees the people on the ground, a group running out to meet them, another group already preparing what looks like a stretcher.

Juliet struggles with her parachute some more, unable to get it unstuck, and he shouts.

“Get ready to tuck and roll!”

She looks up at him, glances at the ground, and nods.

He’s slowing their descent as best as he can, angling it so they spend more time in the air as they reach the ground, and she manages to land semi-safely, feet a few feet from the ground when she drops.

He quickly moves into a running stance, legs meeting the ground with force as he moves forward, the parachute now dragging behind him.

TC has never stripped off a harness so quickly in his life, as he turns to check on Higgins.

“Higgy!”

She’s on the ground, face white as a couple of medics are observing her ankle.

He runs up, overhearing the medics.

“Looks like a bad sprain. We need to get some ice on here, grab the splint, and get her to the hospital for x-rays.”

TC is already moving, having gone skydiving here often enough to know where they keep their ice packs, grabbing his and Juliet’s personal belongings along the way.

He hops into the back of the ambulance where she’s already been secured, and nobody complains.

“Let’s go.”

~*~

He should probably call the others.

TC glances at the no phones sign, sighing in frustration as he sits next to Juliet, who’s getting fitted for a foot brace.

Thankfully, it was just a bad sprain, so she’s being given pain medication, a brace, and crutches, being told to ice it thoroughly when they get home.

He slips out of the room as she’s testing herself on the crutches, practicing walking, and makes a call.

_“Hey, how’d skydiving with Higgie go?”_ Thomas asks, cheerful.

TC sighs.

“Juliet sprained her ankle, she’s practicing walking with crutches right now, and we need a ride back to Robin’s Nest. I left my car at the skydiving place.”

_“I’m on my way. I’ll call Rick, see if he and Kumu can pick up your car.”_

“Thomas?”

A pause.

_“Yeah?”_

“Don’t bring the Ferrari.”

There’s another, longer pause, and the sound of Thomas switching out car keys.

_“On my way.”_

TC chuckles a bit, hanging up and turning around to see Juliet be handed some pills.

“Now, the initial x-rays don’t tend to pick up any smaller injuries, but from what I can see, it just looks like a bad sprain. If you feel any pain in a week, come back and get some more x-rays, alright?” The doctor says, having already talked her through the instructions on how to use her brace and how long to ice it for.

She nods along, concentrating more on not falling over than anything else, and TC quickly accepts the papers that the doctor holds out to him.

“That pamphlet should answer any more questions you may have about your sprain, Ms. Higgins. I hope you and your friend get home safe.”

She nods, thanking the doctor as TC pockets the pamphlet, keeping a steady eye on her in case she loses her balance.

They exit the building, seeing a familiar black SUV pulling up near the curb, Thomas exiting the car and opening the back seat for Juliet as they approach.

“You alright, Jules?”

She nods, a tired smile on her face.

She’s still a little pained, they can see, so they just nod and go along with her unusual quiet state.

“I brought some ice packs and towels, if you want to use them,” Thomas offers, and sure enough, when she hops into the backseat, she puts her leg up on the seat and gently puts an ice pack on her ankle, over the waterproof brace and wrapped in a towel, while Thomas slides the crutches along the foot space.

“There’s some water bottles in the front, if you want one,” Thomas mentions, and TC goes around to sit in the passenger’s seat, picking up, opening, then passing back a mysteriously cold water bottle for Juliet to drink from.

“Thank you, boys.”

Thomas hops into the driver’s seat after making sure she’s settled, and the two men share a glance.

“Anytime, Higgy.”

They don’t see the small smile gracing her lips, but they know it’s there.

edn


End file.
